This invention relates in general to coking, and in particular to a process and device for removing dust from coke cooled by a dry process.
The invention concerns a process for removing dust from coke cooled by a dry method after the coke has left the cooling zone of a cooling chamber, and devices for carrying out the process. A process for cooling coke by a dry method is known, for example, from a publication in "Technische Mitteilung" No. 9, 1982, pages 434 to 439. The invention includes a cooling vessel having a cooling zone and below the cooling zone of a cooling chamber, there are so-called coke discharge rocking bars and, below the discharge rocking bars, the discharge shaft which is followed by a lock-type discharge device. The discharge device is also known, for example, from German disclosure document 30 14 574. According to illustration 1 in "Technische Mitteilungen" and the associated description, the two discharge locks lying side by side should be filled with an inert gas for safety reasons. The dust generated below the discharge locks and the subsequent coke transfer stations is continually drawn off and evacuated together with the dust-containing exhaust air generated intermittently at the coke intake.
It has been observed that after the coke has left the cooling zone of the cooling chamber and during the subsequent transport of the coke to the screening department and the shipping station, a number of emissions of fine dust occur. As a result of cooling the coke by a dry method, large volumes of fine coke particles are present on the surface of the coke, which are not, as in the case of wet quenching, absorbed by quenching water, but are dislodged in part only during the subsequent transport and the vibrations in the screening department.